


A Little Tease...

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>John has a little fun after the Proms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tease...

By the time Katie gets home from the Proms John is well and truly aching for her to get to the bedroom. 

She doesn't seem to notice him move behind her until his arms are around her waist, his lips at her ear even as he moves to undo the silk top, noticing how easily it slips from her, his touch almost scorching as he moves to remove the hidden top, a security measure to avoid Katie flashing the nation, his touch hotter still as he moves to peel off her jeans, eventually growling and just yanking them down and off her, ignoring the rip beyond a muttered 'I'll replace them' his lips pressed to Katie's neck. Katie turns, allowing him to kiss her properly, the kiss both hot and passionate, her first weak mewl silenced by his kiss, she mewls again as his hands roam over her body, his smirk soft as he finally slips to his knees, peeling away her, already soaked, panties, his lips soft at her hip even as he stands, moving to guide her to the bed, his robe soon dropped to the floor as he moves over her, kissing her sweetly but passionately again. His touch is light even as he moves to grip her hips, his mouth warm and firm as he moves to suckle at her breasts, teasing each nipple until it is both hard and a little sore, his smile soft at Katie's weak mewls and definite arching into his touch. He continues slowly south, sensing when she tenses and making a point to linger, caress and kiss every inch of the stomach she still insists can be flatter and yet that he loves just the way it is. He loves her as she is, and he always has. His touch is light as he skims a hand up her inner thigh, guiding her leg over his shoulder even as he lowers his lips to her clit, suckling softly until she openly bucks and moans, rewarding her with the way he twists to catch at her g-spot as he pushes two long and infinitely skilled fingers into her, he is focused and determined and, when she is finally bucking and mewling fully, he keeps the pressure and pace building, twisting his fingers one last time to catch her g-spot and send her over the edge and into her release, his lips covering hers to silence her howl, his smile soft as she settles back, her leg dropping from his shoulder to rest around his hip, her smirk soft as she pulls at his hips until he is inside her, her voice soft. 

"Just don't stop."


End file.
